Fangs of Fire
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: A series of arsons plus rapes and murders has got the SVU team baffled. But soon they'll know that they'll be dealing with someone who likes to play mind games. But things go too far when someone from the team gets abducted by this mind-playing killer.
1. Chapter 1

Fangs of Fire

Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's me back with another story! Okay, this story involves fire all around. I wanted to create another supernatual story, but I decided to give this a shot. Warning: this story will have alot of arsons on people and building and I'm telling you, its going to be intense! Anyway, this is episode 5 and I really hope you enjoy this! On with the story!**

******Fangs****Of****Fire******

A young couple was walking along the street holding hands in Manhatten late at night. They were too busy talking that they didn't see a crime being commited before their eyes.

"I really think I should meet your parents."

"No no. They don't know that I'm dating you"

"Do you think its time to break the news to them?"

"Well what I think-" The man's words were cut off when they hear a woman blood-curling scream. The couple tried to run to the direction of the screaming, but a big explosion of fire caused them to back up. They saw a man dressed completly in black run pass them in blinding speed with the smell of gasoline on him. They ran to where the fire was started and they witness a horrific scene: A woman was raped set on fire. The woman immediatly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Within a few minutes, the police and the fire department arrived at the scene. A couple of firefighters hosed down the fire reveling a dead charred woman. The first two detectives who arrived on the scene was Detectives Benson and Stabler. Warner was already examining the body by the time both detectives walked over. None of then couldn't get the stench of burning human flesh out of their sineces.

"Damn. Someone must have alot of rage to set a woman of fire." Elliot stated. Melinda sighed and stood up

"All I know is that this woman was alive when the perp set her o fire. There's blood spatter everywhere."

"How does this make an SVU case?" Olivia aked

"The woman was raped and doused with gasoline. With the fire department and firefighters hosing down the body, I doubt that there's any trace evidence of semen or fluids."

"Any I.D?"

"Her purse was left behind, but her wallet and credit cards are missing. Plus, no driver's licence, so we'll have to find out her idenity the old fasion way."

"Where are the witnesses?"

"Over there, but they're pretty shoken up." Melinda said. Both detectives walked over to the witnesses who didn't blink or move one inch.

"Hey. I'm Detective Benson and this is my partmer Detective Stabler. Can you tell us your names?"

"M-m-my name is David and this is my girlfriend Sandra."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Elliot asked

"My boyfriend and I were walking along, just chatting when we heard a woman screaming. We tried to run away but we heard this big explosion and saw a fire starting. Then this guy ran passed us in blinding speed."

"Did you get a look at this guy?"

"No. He was dressed in black. I couldn't see his face.

"Any particular smell about this guy?" Olivia asked

"I thought I smelled gasoline."

"Anything else you guys would like to tell us?" Elliot asked. Both teens shook their heads.

"We'll have an officer take both of you home." Olivia said. Then both her and Elliot walked over to where the CSU started to place the body into a black body bag.

"So what do you think?" Olivia asked her partner

"I think we need to catch this son of a bitch before he strikes again." Elliot muttered angerly and walked right pass Olivia to the squad car. Olivia was getting the feeling that somethign about this case is getting to him

******Fangs of Fire******

**I started this chapter a while ago, but I got busy that I forgot to continue it. Now I appreciate reviews and I'll update this story as soon as I can. By the way, sorry for such a short chater**


	2. Chapter 2

Fangs of Fire

Chapter 2

**Nothing to say much here. I'll save my personal story to the end. Meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter**

******Fangs of Fire******

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the mourge where Melinda finished examining the body and collecting evidence. Melinda sighed at the thought of what this woman had went through. She have been through hell. Litterally.

"How did the autopsy go?" Olivia asked

"It was difficult knowing that this woman was almost burned to a crisp. But I was able to extract evidence from the body." Melinda answered

"Have you found and I.D yet?"

"Yeah, she was in the system. India Hawkins, 24." Melinda said handing both of them the file on the victim

"What was she in the system for?" Elliot asked. Melinda started to shake her head

"She wasn't in the criminal database, she was in the Law Enforcement database."

"She was a cop?" Olivia asked

"Yes she was. A very good one too, about to get her gold shield in a few months." Melinda replied. Both detectives sighed sadly

"So how did she went from being a good cop to being an arson victim?"

"That part is for you to find out. There's one think I didn't understand."

"What was that?"

"India was kidnapped and her husband reported her missing. On her body, it showed signs of sexual torture. Burns to her abdomen, torso, and around her genitals."

"We're looking for a sexual sadist." Elliot said rubbing his temples.

"Do you have any idea on how she was set on fire?"

"From my perspective, she was raped, then the perp doused her with a gallon of gasoline and was set on fire."

"How do you know that it was a gallon?"

"The gasoline covered her entire body and when she was set on fire, she had no way to escape."

"The bastard wanted to see her suffer, up close and personal." Elliot said

"I say, you have to find this guy soon because the one think I hate about autopsies is when the victim is part on Law Enforcement..

"Oh we will." Elliot finally said as he and Olivia walked out of the mourge. When both of them arrived at the squad room, Elliot found a manila evelope on his desk labled _**Detective Stabler **_in big, bold letters on the front

"It looks like its for you." Olivia said. Elliot picked the evelope up and started to open it. The contents inside was a picture of the murdered cop on fire, a picture of a woman and a letter written in thick blue ink.

"The perps knows that we have India here."

"What does the letter say?"

_**You don't know who i am  
I'm one step ahead  
These sluts are better off  
Once they are dead  
This next one  
Is a surprise  
In order to find her  
Bue eyes is the clue**_

Elliot and Olivia just stared at eachother trying to make sense of what they both just read

"What the hell does this mean?"

"This means that we have to find out who this woman is before she dies."

"I know that but how come this letter was sent to _you_?" Olivia asked Elliot. Elliot also doesn't get what was happening here also

"I don't know."

"This bastard took pictures while this woman was screaming and begging for mercy and while she was dying." Olivia mentioned

"We need to run this photo through facial reconition."

"I'm already on it." A couple of minutes later, the detectives got a hit.

"The woman on the picture is Raven Green, 37. She is a detective at the 3-7 precinct."

"We need to find her."

"On the letter, what does it mean that 'blue eyes is the clue'?

"India and Raven's eyes are both blue."

"Yes, but that's the only link. They're blue eyed."

"Where was the first victim found?"

"In an alleyway."

"Any landmarks near where the body was found?"

"Yes...the Hudson River."

"The Hudson river is blue and both India and Raven's eyes almost resemble the river."

"How much do you bet that we may find Raven near the Hudson?" Olivia asked, but then her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. After a few minutes she hung up.

"Our prediction was right. Raven's body washed up near the Hudson banks an hour ago.

******Fangs of Fire******

**Sorry for such a long update, do you know how hard 8th grade can be? Anyway, I feel like telling a story**

**One day we had a prep called Library, but our library teacher was absent, so we had a sub named Mr.V. Then while I was trying to work, this annoying boy name Tyrone came over to my table and started harrasing these girls named India and Raven (I'm using my classmates names for some extras in my stories.) so I asked the sub "Can you PLEASE move this boy away from this table?" and he would look at me like I commited a crime! So the sub called him a man but I called him a boy because he is so immature and the sub agreed with me. So he started calling me names and I started calling names back and people around me were whispering 'She can't beat him' and 'Tyrone is going to win.' but I outsmarted all of them! I used my 'big words language' and he stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone was laughing so hard at the show that was happening right in front of them! It was a baattle and I won with my interlegual(?) language 2-1 and I was the champion. Now I called him Black Olive**

**If you ever see the name Tyrone, run the other direction!**

**Just kidding, now please review!**


End file.
